Shadow monster line
"We would have asked you to surrender, but we decided it would be more fun to kill you." - Shadow The Shadow and Assassin are a class of Valuan soldier. These soldiers are a specialized branch of the Valuan forces, noted by the distinctive mask, body suit, and blade-tipped gauntlet. These two foes are palette swaps of each other, with varying levels of strength and are fought in different locations in the game. All of the variants in this foe line are trained in the Blue-element, unlike other Valuan soldiers, whom are almost universally Yellow-affiliated. Shadow The Shadow (アサシン ) is a specially trained class of Valuan assassin with a purple body suit and red mask. Vyse, Aika and Fina fight five Shadows during Ramirez's attack on Crescent Isle. A triplet of them appears during a scripted battle and must be defeated to advance the story. Two also appear flanking Ramirez if the player decides fo fight him directly after the battle with the first 3, but since this battle cannot be won (Ramirez is undefeatable at this point), defeating them is irrelevant. In-battle, a Shadow can use the following battle commands: * Attack * Death Strike: An S.move, the Shadow attacks a single target with a chance of instant death. If the move fails to kill instantly, a small amount of damage is inflicted instead. * Wevlum * Sylenis When defeated, Shadows yield 2,272 EXP and 1,117 Gold. Death Strike is the only move that makes Shadows dangerous enemies. As it is not Magic like the Eterni series it cannot be blocked by Delta Shield. The only way to avoid the effect is to equip items that nullify instant death such as Silvite Rings, however it is unlikely that the player will have more than 2 such items at the point where they are encountered. It is currently suspected that Death Strike may be programmed to target the character with the most HP; however, this is unconfirmed. The best way to win this battle is to focus on the Shadows one by one with your strongest attacks, picking them off one at a time as apposed to all at once; the battle will become far easier as the Shadow's numbers start to dwindle. Category:Blue Enemies Assassin The Assassin (イレイザー ) is a variant with a wine-colored body suit and bronze mask. These Valuan soldiers form some component of Galcian's elite core guard, and are probably as close to directly under his personal command as is possible. In-battle, an Assassin can use the following battle commands: * Attack * Death Strike: An S.move, The Assassin attacks a single target with a chance of instant death. If the move fails to kill instantly, a small amount of damage is inflicted instead. * Wevlen * Sylenis When defeated, Assassins yield 955 EXP, 346 Gold and have a 4% chance of dropping a Marksman Gun, a pistol for Gilder. Assassins are only encountered on-board the Hydra. Assassins are the fastest enemy on the Hydra, but are pretty much tied with the Sorcerer as the enemy that can be downed in the fewest hits. If Gilder has learned Aura of Denial, it will be invaluable when fighting Assassins since it'll block their Death Strike attack from fully working; it also blocks the Sorcerer's Eternes, which is useful given that the two enemies sometimes appear together. However, at this point, the player may have enough instant death nullifying accessory items to make assassins not a problem in the first place. The Marksman Gun they drop is not a very desirable item since it is actually the weakest pistol Gilder can equip, something the chance of Instant Death does not compensate for. Also in Legends, a Marksman Gun is a reward from the moonfish sidequest, completely defeating the purpose of hunting Assassins for the item drop. Category:Blue Enemies | Category:Enemies that drop rare items Category:Monster lines Category:Valuan Army